


She was five...

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Baby Fluff, M/M, Multi, homoparentality, ridiculous fluff, young dads and their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was five hours old, five days old, five weeks old, five months old and finally five years old...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was five...

She was 5 hours old when Steve met her for the first time. A tiny little pink face wrapped in a soft blanket, a minuscule and sleepy curious face, with a perfectly proportioned mushroom-shaped nose, small lips opened on a toothless pout, plump rosy cheeks and, contrasting with all this smallness, a pair of big blue eyes wide open, checking the world, observing, scanning everything around like they were on a mission. Steve had felt guilty for being late to his date with Peggy but it was nothing compared to the shame he felt for missing this special rendez-vous. He was on a mission in Russia and when he finally could reach the hospital requisitioned by Stark for them, Evangeline had had her beautiful eyes opened for five hours, under the close surveillance of Phil and his best friend Pepper… Mom and Dad. 

Steve had stayed there, looking at her for a long time, minutes, hours maybe, not daring to breathe too loud, not daring to whisper a word, stunned. And Phil had understood, seeing his worried look, the primal fear on his brow, that even though he had dreamed about it Steve wasn’t ready yet. He was so brave, strong and old-fashioned that you easily forgot he wasn’t even thirty. He was still in many ways a kid lost in 21st Century and this encounter, even if predictable, was making him suddenly grow up, like a punch in the face. When Phil held his arms to give him the small bundle of cloth Steve stepped back, his blue eyes even more open than Evangeline’s. He shook his head and refused to take her. Exhausted by the long night of holding Pepper‘s hand, not sure to understand his husband, Phil was a bit confused. He looked at the young mother who, despite her previous physical efforts, was glowing in her bed and she smiled, nodded to encourage him to insist with a little smirk that definitely meant “These men…!”. 

“I’m gonna hurt her!” Steve whispered so softly he was barely heard in the large bedroom also occupied by Dr. Banner and an ecstatic Tony Stark ready to throw a party for the newborn little girl. “I can’t hold her.”

Phil could see the genuine worry on his handsome face: he seemed terrified, and the older agent could understand for he had been frightened as well when the nurse had put the tiny creature in his arms a few hours ago, but he couldn’t let his husband fear his own strength any longer. He took Steve’s hand, gently putting it on Evangeline’s cheek. Steve hesitated again. A little roughly, but just because he wanted to open his eyes and make him realize it was happening, here and now, there was no going back, Phil snapped: “Love, you’re her father.” 

As if he had just cast a magic spell Steve slowly blinked, finally seeming to understand the situation and put on a serious mask, his face of a responsible adult, an expression that allowed him to bite back his tears of emotion, Phil knew it all too well. The tall soldier let the nurse place his arms in the right position, focusing on his duty as an obedient soldier, then he accepted the most beautiful present they both had been gifted in their life. 

After several minutes, as Steve was contemplating their little wonder curled up against his strong biceps, breathing so softly he seemed to hold his breath, Phil wondered if he was going to eventually try to interact with her. Before his husband arrived, the agent had told Evangeline everything she had to know about her parents, her two heroic dads and her badass… uh, hm, very cool mom, the little bedroom Steve had painted in blue and pink, just to be sure she didn’t feel forced to like one color more than the other because of her gender, and the many toys they had started to store, including a lot of presents from Uncle Tony who had provided enough toys to keep her entertained until her 21st birthday. He had told her about Captain America while Pepper dozed off, listening to him too, and the villains, and their good guys friends, and the Norse God who was coming back from Asgard especially for her, and the super sniper who was currently checking out the room from a building across the street…

But now Steve was like frozen again, holding her like she was more dangerous than the Tesseract, looking into her piercing eyes. Evangeline started to shift in his arms. She wiggled softly before pushing her little tongue against her toothless gums and started to whine, visibly annoyed by her empty stomach. These soft voices were soothing but what can a baby do without her milk? Phil had to refrain himself from running to her, needing to hold her and comfort her as he instinctively could; he really wanted to let Steve handle the situation. The big soldier seemed to panic for a few seconds. He was looking around the room, shocked by her sad meows broken with sobs, when he saw a nurse pushing the door, a feeding bottle full of warm milk in her hand. All of a sudden, as if the simple fact of having something constructive to do comforted him, Steve took the bottle she was handing him and carefully pressed the nipple on the baby’s lips. Phil was a bit surprised by his mature reaction but definitely happy.

“Shhh, shhh… it’s okay my little mouse, daddy’s here… shh don’t worry…” Steve whispered, holding the girl closer to his chest, gently rocking her to calm her down. Evangeline seemed entirely satisfied by the sudden flow of milk and she didn’t need more but Steve was slowly getting into his new character, more than a hero, a father. Reassured by the new bond his lover was creating with their child Phil smiled, holding Pepper’s hand while Steve kept promising his daughter eternal happiness. “You’ll never have to worry with me lil’ bun, you’ll never be hungry or cold, daddy will do everything for you, I swear it… “ 

* * * * * * * * *

She was five days old when Bruce woke up in the middle of the night, in the large bed in the room he shared with his lover on the 15th floor of Stark Tower, comfortably settled against Tony who was sleeping peacefully. Bruce frowned then realized that the annoying noise that had perturbed his sleep was his cell phone vibrating. Now that was weird! He kept his phone with him but besides Tony no one ever called him and his boyfriend was softly snoring next to him. Bruce shifted in the bed, reaching for his phone. Steve? Immediately awake and worried, Bruce jumped off the bed and left the room to let Tony sleep.

“Hello? What’s going on, Steve? Something wrong?” he yawned while fumbling with his glasses, blinded by the lights JARVIS had turned on in the corridor.

Rogers’ gentle voice was heard. “I… I don’t know. I… Banner, I was watching her sleep and… I wanted to ask you, are you sure… are you sure she’s normal? I mean, she’s so tiny! I just measured her once again and she’s sixteen inches… is that enough? Isn’t she a bit small for her age? Will she be…?”

Bruce held his breath for a second, mentally proceeding all the informations, then chuckled, looking at the clock on one of the multiples screens on the wall. “Steve, it’s three in the morning, shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Actually, he could guess the upcoming answer before the soldier said it. And he knew why he was so worried about the child, he didn’t want her to turn out just like his younger self.

“I don’t need to sleep. I was just checking on her a bit. She likes it when I’m next to her and keep my hand in the crib.”

“Yeah, I can understand that but you’re gonna give her bad habits. If she doesn’t get used to sleeping without you, she won’t be able to find some rest when you’re not home.” Bruce lectured his friend in a sleepy tone. “I… I mean I don’t want to tell you how to raise your baby but I’m not sure it’s the best for her.” 

After a long silence, Steve made a small noise of agreement. “Yes, you’re completely right I didn’t think about it. Thank you very much, doc. How many visits during the night is too much?”

Bruce suppressed a yawn, stretching his shoulders. “If you or Phil come to see her every time she asks for the bottle, that will be just enough don’t worry. I am sure you both take care of her just like you should.”

“Yes… thank you doc, really. But what do you think about her size? Isn’t she too small? Too light? When I see her in my arms… I’m afraid she’s a bit frail and…”

“Steve, come on!” Bruce cut him off, chuckling. “Everybody looks small next to you. I usually want to raise on my toes to shake your hand not to look too tiny. Actually, Evangeline is quite tall for her age. She’s got a perfect health, she seems solid and more than anything… she’s normal. Perfectly, totally normal. Don’t worry. There’s only one thing that could be problematic though…”

“What?” Steve almost choked, suddenly terrified. “What’s problematic?”

“A sleep deprived overprotective father maybe?” Bruce couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Go to bed until the next bottle, Steve. She will be fine.”

“Oh. Okay, doc… thank you. For everything. It means a lot, really. Thank you. I am sorry I woke you up.” Steve apologized in a soft embarrassed tone. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry. If you need anything, I’m here. Don’t hesitate to call me anytime I know it’s not easy for you guys. Good night.” Bruce waited for the quick “Goodnight” and hung up, yawning loudly. He didn’t expect Steve to actually sleep before a few nights but at least, it was worth trying. When he scooted back in place in the large bed Tony snuggled against his chest, hiding between their bodies the bright light of his reactor. Sleepy but concerned the billionaire mumbled:

“Somethin’ wrong with lil’ Eva?” 

Bruce shook his head, hiding a smile. Despite what he said, Tony was fond of this new family.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

She was five weeks old when Steve picked Pepper up at the airport, offering her a ride to Stark Tower not without suggesting before a well deserved break at his and Phil’s apartment. He drove as cautiously as usual and gentlemanly opened the doors for her, escorting her to the right floor, talking about all the things that had happened recently. Pepper had been back to work three days after giving birth to their little wonder but she took time to come and see her regularly, and everyone could see she was much more relaxed than she used to be. Her working rhythm was still crazy however her personal life was less hectic, she was quite peaceful now.

It had been a part of the deal, she had asked to be allowed to see Evangeline sometimes, just so the little girl knew she had a real mother. Phil and Steve, quite old-fashioned, thought it was normal that she got a chance to see her daughter. They preferred to explain the child that she had a very special family instead of lying to her and it turned out quickly that “little Eva” was going to be the godchild of a full team of superheroes: they had all fallen for her, Clint pushing his girlfriend to finally settle and fill their nest too. 

When they entered the freshly cleaned apartment, Steve was about to announce himself when they heard Phil’s voice, in a tone they had never heard before.

“And whose little feet are these? Hm? Whose little feet are these? These are daddy’s little feet… yes, absolutely…!”

Steve bit his lower lip to contain his laughter and Pepper giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. They put down their things and tiptoed to the large living room where Phil, leaning over a changing table, was preparing a clean diaper while kissing the little feet wiggling in front of him. Evangeline seemed to hesitate between pushing him away and laughing with him. 

“Hmmm… so good little toes… wanna eat them all!” Phil provoked, carefully wrapping the diaper around the round tummy. Unaware of his observers, he kissed one last time the sole of one little foot before swearing : “I’m gonna eat them tonight. With a good home-made gravy. Om-nom-nom…” This time, Evangeline was apparently pleased by the cannibalistic news and she let out a high-pitched happy squeal that made Phil’s smile even bigger. His flushed cheeks, his shiny eyes reflected a happiness he had never thought he would know in his life. 

After wrapping the dirty diaper and throwing it in the little bin under the table, he grabbed a small pair of socks. “Okay, miss… if we want to have our little feet eaten tonight, we have to keep them warm. Stop mov’… please stop m… Eva, please!” Pepper and Steve were almost leaning against each other, side to side, watching the scene with unhidden emotion. Phil caught one of the restless chubby legs and swiftly slid a sock on the foot like he had done this all his life. And it wasn’t totally untrue since the agent had done a lot of babysitting when he was in high school and college. He knew how to handle such situations. As focused as if he had been on a mission, Phil covered the second foot and started to unfold the tiny star spangled sleepers while Eva was beginning to whine a little, suddenly frustrated by the turn of events. 

“Shhht… shht lil’ angel, I know you don’t like that but we don’t want to get cold now. Let me get you dressed and we’ll go to sleep because it’s getting late.” Despite Eva’s furious attempts to leave the changing table, and her fierce kicks, Phil managed to get her into the sleepers and carefully take her into his arms. When her cheek touched his chest she clenched her tiny fist on his sweaters and sniffled, crying silently. She looked exhausted. Phil kissed her temple gently, holding her like a precious artifact. “Come on darling, you know you’re tired… all these adventures, hey! That’s a lot for you… we’re going to sleep okay? Time for a good nap now my little heroin… Dad is gonna sing the sweet Asgardian lullaby you like so much… I know I don’t sing it as well as Thor does but it should do the trick, right?” 

He was whispering to calm her down, not even caring about what he said, rocking her against his torso while swiftly cleaning the table with one hand. “Come through the Bifrost, my little goat, I’ll tell you the secrets of Asgard…” he started to hum. “… the giants of Ice in Jottunheim, the puny humans of Midgard…” Barely turning around, Phil slowly walked to the bed that had been installed in the living room and delicately laid her in the bottom of the comfortable wooden crib. He settled several stuffed animals and dolls around her, not too close so that it wouldn’t be dangerous, wrapping her in the blanket before gently caressing her face to soothe her sad cries. “Lady Sif is strong, and tall, and brave… she’ll kick you if you want her in your bed…” Phil smiled. This was the kind of role model he wanted for his daughter. Raising a hand, he invited the very surprised Pepper and Steve to join him next to the crib. 

“Did you hear us?” Steve whispered, startled.

“Of course I did. I’m gonna make us some coffee, can you take care of the beddy-byes operation?” Phil smiled before turning to hug Pepper. Steve accepted his mission with a nod, ready to assume his role once again. 

* * * * * * * * * *

She was five months old when she got to celebrate the 4th of July for the first time, with the whole Avengers team, in a private garden inside the SHIELD facilities because public parks were too dangerous, too exposed for Captain America’s daughter. They were having a giant buffet ordered by Stark and even if they all pretended it was too much, the team appreciated this happy moment, quite epic for an Independence Day picnic. Thor had wanted to bring back a baby Bilgesnipe from Asgard as a present for Steve’s day of birth but Phil had patiently explained to him why it was a horrible idea, especially with a human toddler around, assuring him anyway that Steve appreciated the intent. And under the surveillance of several cameras and agents, they took their time for once, enjoying a hot sunny day with good food, no alcohol to preserve Eva from Stark’s extravagances, and lots of presents for Steve who was finally, after years or trying to find a place in this new century, surrounded by a real family. 

Phil, always cautious and aware of everything, looked at Tony who was himself watching closely his boyfriend lost in a long and apparently very interesting conversation with Evangeline. The little girl was wiggling on the picnic blanket, tilting her head back to see Bruce, cooing and babbling, laughing with him, telling him stories that the scientist found fascinating. Tony caught Phil’s gaze and forced his face to toughen, gritting his teeth to hide the emotions the lovely scene was giving him. Phil just smiled for a few seconds, long enough to make him understand he knew precisely what was going on in his high-technological heart then reported his attention to his little wonder whose speech was so stunning it could make such a smart physicist feel dumb. 

When Phil left the protected garden to go to the toilets, he looked back on the scene and everything was beautiful… no, perfect. The team of superheroes he had fought for several years ago was now a bunch of friends. Steve was quickly going through the old books Natasha had offered him for his birthday. Clint, perched on a branch, was watching the scene with a happy smile. Evangeline had started a contest of blueberry jam eating with Thor and her little dress, previously orange and now blue, was losing the battle. Phil smiled one last time and walked to the first floor toilets.

He was washing his hands when he felt the ground shaking and heard the explosion. Then the screams, the windows breaking. And if he had heard hundreds of thousands explosions in his life, this time it was like the first time, his heart just stopped beating for a while. He felt dizzy. He felt nauseous. He shook his head not to throw up in the sink and, his legs weak, his heart painfully jumping in his chest, his guts clenched in his lower stomach as if he were going to be sick, he started to run faster, harder than he had ever ran before. All he could hear was his ragged breath, the pounding in his chest, the soft noise of his feet that barely touched the ground as he slid, almost flew on the floor. 

It was not happening! 

It wasn’t possible. 

It wasn’t true.

Crossing one of the crowded halls, Phil understood the threat was serious as he saw the flashing red lights above all the exit doors and the panic on all of his colleagues’ faces. He didn’t care about the SHIELD, he didn’t care about his co-workers or friends, nothing was more important than his daughter right now. He saw on a screen the location of the explosion. In the center of the central garden, between buildings D and E. Right next to their improvised picnic area. Phil ignored the agents calling out for him, asking for his instructions. Fuck, not today, he wasn’t agent Coulson, he was a father! No. He wanted to be a father again, not a mourning dad. In the back of his mind, he knew the team must have had protected her but the fear was overwhelming, preventing him from thinking straight. He ran, he jumped, he broke a bullet-proof glass door, heading to the garden like some kind of final destination, yet afraid about what he was going to find in there. 

Fear, hope and relief filled his heart when he saw the team, all suited up, forming a circle to protect Pepper in the center. Hidden under Captain’s shield, she was holding Eva in her arms, trying to soothe her and the baby’s cries filling the air were painful to everyone, especially Steve. The super soldier let out a soft sigh when Phil joined them, barely hiding his relief. He would have held him in his arms, hadn’t he be so focused on defending his team and his child.

“What do we do?” Phil asked, realizing he was not supposed to react that way. He was expected to give orders now! Frightened, he turned around to see Fury waving his arms to command them to get under cover. 

“We have to take her home.” Steve immediately replied and Phil felt love rushing through his veins, suddenly happy to see even in such hurtful situations his husband’s priorities were the same as his. National security wasn’t more important than their child. Evangeline’s cries were piercing, barely muffled by the vibranium shield. Her broken, high-pitched voice was painful to hear and Phil felt tears filling his eyes, not even sad, as if some kind of animal instinct was making him lose control when he heard his offspring’s distress.

“I can do it!” Tony suggested, his face fully covered by his helmet. “I can fly and…”

“She’s too weak, you can’t just fly in the air with her against your metal frame!” Phil snapped, nervous and angry. “That’s not an option she’s not strong enough.” He calmed down a little bit when he heard the apologetic “You’re right sorry Phil” that Tony mumbled. He could guess the billionaire was as scared and worried as he was. Phil looked down. He had to think about something. Now! The SHIELD was under attack, and until they would have further information, the institution was the target, not his daughter. She had to be brought to a safer place. But there was no way he could take her there safely. The whole neighborhood must have been already invaded by agents and who knew which evil forces? He looked around, seeing Steve as lost as he was. He could use the tunnels but what if they ended up stuck in there? That would be even worse. They couldn’t have an helicopter picking them up right in the middle of this mess. A low growl roused him from his thoughts. It only took a few seconds before a loud roar covered the little girl’s cries, Banner suddenly growing up to protect the whole group with his giant frame. Phil could not help but watch the mesmerizing transformation, nervous and relieved at the same time to have his baby Eva so close to the Hulk, not knowing if he should have been afraid or glad.

An intense green fluorescent gaze fell on Phil who looked at him in return. The Big Guy knelt on the floor, breathing heavily, blowing hot air with his nose. He reached one of his giant hands out and growled. “Baby. Home.” Then, annoyed by the lack of reactions of his team, he added: “Gimme! Now!”. Phil only hesitated for a split second. He didn’t feel like leaving the life of his precious gem between the murderous hands yet he knew it was the safest option. He quickly told Pepper to get out from under the shield’s protection and took Evangeline in his arms, the little girl’s cries immediately stopping as she saw the green giant. 

“I have to take care of her. Take us to my apartment, okay Big Guy?” he asked. The Hulk nodded and Phil let himself be hugged by the gigantic frame, held by a strong arm. Protecting Eva with his whole body, almost crushing her against the green solid muscles to prevent her from cold wind and any kind of inconvenience during the flight, he felt himself move and jump in the air like a violent roller-coaster. One last look to Steve who was already giving orders to his team. He felt like crying. For the first time in years, he felt like breaking down. Eva had stopped crying though, reassured by the smell of her dad and the texture of his suit she knew all too well. But Phil didn’t feel like an adult anymore. He had lost friends, he had lost assets and operatives but nothing compared to the fear, the pain of risking his little girl’s life.

It took them less than ten minutes to cross the city and join the building they lived in. Fortunately the attacks were only directed toward the SHIELD and no other district had been endangered so Phil thanked the Hulk who put them down as delicately as he could on their balcony and tried to catch his breath: Eva was safe. Putting a huge finger on her chubby belly, Hulk growled: “Take care baby. Hulk smash.” And he left as Phil almost slumped on the closest chair, holding her as if she was his shield, his ultimate protection.

Phil felt bad for leaving the field, he knew he wasn’t going to get in trouble for this, of course Fury would understand and approve of his decision but for the first time he wasn’t in the battle and he felt a bit coward. To keep his mind away from dangerous thoughts, Phil decided to bathe the baby who entertained him with her innocent laughs and splashings. He then gave her a bottle of milk and cleaned his kitchen and bedroom as his three laptops were broadcasting news from seven different sources. It’s only when Eva fell in a heavy sleep, the apartment going silent, when he could only hear the soft breathing of his baby girl and his own heart in his chest that he lost control and let the tears silently roll on his cheeks. They had almost lost her today. The apple of his eye. His last reason to live. Phil bit his lower lip, tilting his head back against the back of his chair. And even if he wasn’t a believer, for once Phil closed his eyes and silently prayed anyone, any kind of God, entity or whatever it was up there to help them and make his husband come back home alive one more time… and keep his family safe. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She was five years old when Steve knelt next to her to tie the laces of her little white and purple sneakers one last time before she would go through the door. He smiled, listening to the recommendations his husband had to make once again, just to be sure.

“And you remember it’s a secret. We don’t tell anybody that Daddy is Captain America nor that Papa is a SHIELD agent okay?” Phil warned, his voice nervous.

“I know! And no talking about the week-ends with Mommy at Stark Tower, and the travels with Uncle Thor, and the Hulk cuddles, I know…” Evangeline sighed, swinging her little Batman lunch-box in the air. “Can I go now? I can’t be late today!”

“Yep, you wouldn’t like to be late for your first day!” Steve approved with a grin, gently patting her hip. “Go ahead little bun’, Dad or Papa will pick you up this afternoon, depending on who we have to save.”

“Don’t call me like that!” she pouted behind her dark ginger fringe. “I am going to the big school now!” 

“Whatever, you’ll always be my little bun’!” 

Evangeline sighed deeply, annoyed by her dad’s attentions. She wasn’t a baby anymore! Turning to the impressive school, for which she was actually too young, Eva started to worry one of her pony tails between her fingers. Now she seemed less enthusiastic in front of this new building. This wasn’t like kindergarten anymore. Encouraged by both Daddies’ support, she hugged them one last time, planted wet kisses on their cheeks before heading toward the large gate. As she walked through the gate, seeing the woman who was going to be her teacher a few feet away, she didn’t realise she wasn’t the most nervous on the family right now.

Steve and Phil were standing, not too close to each other, not too far either, silent, prostrated. It was a logical turn of events: Eva had always been extremely clever, always precocious and with the support of Phil and Steve’s special education she had proved herself able to skip a class but seeing her already becoming a big girl moved them much more than they had expected. 

“I hope she’s gonna be okay…” Phil murmured, swallowing the lump in his throat. “She’s so young and…”

“Stop that.” Steve sighed, a little too harsh. “We are not going this way Phil, we talked about it. She’s younger but she can do great things. And she will. We said we were not going to worry.” 

“I know… Sorry, everything’s gonna be okay. She will be fine.” Phil replied to try and convince himself, chewing on his bottom lip. 

Steve looked at his husband as they walked back to their car. He had cut him off a bit roughly but it was his own anxiety he was trying to tame. Had it been his call, he would have stayed with her in the class. He would have kept her under his shield for her whole life. When Phil settled on the driver’s seat, Steve looked at his still perfect profile. He was getting older, you could see it, but no one was as charming, as handsome as he was with the crow’s feet making his smiles even warmer and the white strands here and there in his hair. And everyone agreed he was one of the best fathers ever, if not the best. Once the car’s tinted windows were shut, Steve allowed himself to kiss Phil on the cheek, quickly sliding to his mouth.

“She will be fine. We’re just two lost dads who can’t handle a situation as risky as a little girl growing up. We have to get ready for her teenage years or we won’t make it.” Steve smiled.

Phil chuckled, his eyes shining most probably because of some pollen in the streets… or not. He took his cellphone and dialed a number while starting the engine.

“Barton? Tell me your position!” he snapped in a professional tone, ready to supervise the mission. Clint’s voice on loudspeaker sounded equally professional, maybe a bit amused anyway.

“I’m on the roof of the building, 3 degrees North, boss. I have a clear view of her classroom and I just have to move a bit south to see the playground. I won’t miss a detail, don’t worry.”

“Fine, call me if there’s anything suspect.” Phil nodded even if Hawkeye couldn’t see him. “Thanks for dealing with this Barton. It will only be for a couple of days.”

“I hope you’ll call me if there’s an emergency, sir”. 

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, driving out of the car lot. He was about to hang up when Clint giggled. 

“Hey boss. Just informing you, she’s sitting next to a boy. Dark hair, ethnicity Asian, about six years old, slightly chubby, nice Batman lunch-box a bit like Eva’s… they seem to really get along with each other.”

Both fathers gasped at the same time. “A boy?” Phil whimpered as Steve started to chant “Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord…! I am not ready for this!”

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on the blog Ask Capsicoul on Tumblr. Written on behalf of the lovely AgentofShield.


End file.
